Girls Vs Boys
by demrifancy
Summary: Max and Fang go to the same school. But they arn't the best friends they are in the books. What happens when Max gets a column in the school paper showing the views of a guy and a girl? Who is this guy? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This Fanfiction is based on the book Girl VS. Boy by Yvonne Collins and Sandy Rideout. I own nothing. All characters From Maximum Ride are owned by James Patterson. This will be the only disclaimer.

I do own the characters Sara, Erika/Jade, Skylar, and any other characters I end up adding later. :D

**Boys VS Girls**

Max

I walked into the gym and found a seat while waiting for the Monday morning assembly to start. My two friends, Erika and Skylar, were not here yet. It was the first Monday of my junior year, and I was hoping I would get noticed by someone who would sweep me off my feet, be my prince etc etc. But right now it wasn't looking like it would happen anytime soon.

I watched as familiar faces filed into the seats around me. One of the few people that caught my eye was Sara, the head cheerleader, prom queen, most popular person in school – but also the school slut. My friends and I believe that that's the reason she's so popular and why all the guys want to be with her.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when my friends walked through the double doors. They stood looking around, probably trying to find me. I stuck out – I was wearing my fire engine red dress with a thick black belt around my waist, small black flats and my caramel hair flowing down my back.

As they started towards me my view was blocked by a half coved stomach. I looked up to see Sara looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what she was doing. The only thing she did involving me was to laugh and mock me. I could tell she was holding back laughter.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, finally letting the laughter out. See, I'm not intimidated by her. Or anyone really.

"Actual clothes. Clothes that cover up something. Instead of something that has less fabric then a string bikini." All of her friends looked at me, shocked by my answer. I heard laughing behind me and turned around to see where it was coming from. What I saw shocked me. It was Nick and his friends. They were the other popular group. The guys. The football team. And they were laughing at my joke. Wow. I snapped from my thoughts as Sara's mind apparently returned.

"WHAT!!" she screeched. I turned around and leaned back in my chair.

"Oh, you heard me." I smirked and then pulled out a book prepared to completely ignore her when she started yelling at me.

"Excuse me?" the principal said from the podium. "Please take your seats." Sara and her posse stomped away to the back of the gym as Erika and Skylar scurried into the empty seats behind me, determined not to get detention before the day started.

"WHAT was that about?!" Skylar whisper-screamed after Principal Burns started talking.

"Oh nothing," I said, smirking. "Sara was just wondering about my outfit." They both looked at me, dumbstruck. Sklyar was one of those people that were care-free and easy-going. If you weren't careful though, her temper might be the only thing you remember of her. If you did the slightest thing, especially to one of her friends, she would pretty much kill you if it was bad enough. Erika (But all her friends call her Jade) was nice and understanding, but she would mess you up if you did something to tick her off. That was something in common with all of my friends and I: we won't hesitate to fight back or yell at you.

"Did she do something to you?" Jade said, concerned.

"I think she got the worst of it," I told them both. The Principal finished her long speech about obeying the rules and all that crap. She began calling names to hand out schedules and locker assignments.

A bunch of names later, I heard "Maximum Ride." I stood and walked down the bleachers heading towards the podium in the middle if the basketball courts. Principal Burns handed me a lime green piece of paper and a white half sheet. I looked at my locker number and the combo. 12-10-05. That wasn't so hard to remember. I walked to locker number 415 and started putting in my combination. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I turned around so fast that I probably looked like a blur. Standing there leaning against the locker next to mine was Nick.

"Hi Nick, what do you need?" I asked politely. I had no idea where that came from.

"Fang," he said.

"What?"

"Call me Fang."

"Uhhh okay. So what do you need Fang?" I watched him, waiting for the answer.

"I just wanted to say that that was awesome the way you stood up to Sara. She can be…." he trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Thanks," I told him and put my books into my new locker. He didn't say anything else – he just walked away towards he friends. "Jerk," I muttered.

"MAX!" I jumped when I heard how close the screaming was. I turned to see Jade and Skylar behind me.

"Gosh. Do you think you could have screamed any louder?" I asked, digging through my locker.

"Why were you talking to freakin' Nick?" Skylar whisper yelled again. She does that a lot.

"Um. He came up to me and started talking about how he thought it was cool how I stood up to Sara," I told them putting some books away.

"Yeah yeah what else?" Jade asked eagerly.

"Then he walked away and you screamed in my ear making me partly deaf."

"Heh heh," Jade laughed nervously.

"Well what class do you have after homeroom?" I asked them, trying to change the topic. Luckily it worked.

"We both have Math. What do you have?"

I glanced at the pink (I think it's pink) paper in my hand. I let out a deep sigh before I told them, "I have English first." They gave me a sad look before they left to find their own locker.

After I finished putting all my school supplies and books in my own locker, I headed off to find my new English class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So what did ya think? Please review I want to know if it is better then my last one. Well I'm pretty sure it is better but I want YOUR opinion. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know what is irritating? When you save something then all of the sudden it is gone. That Is what happened to this chapter. I had like half of it written and then POOF! It was gone. Irritating computer. In this chapter we have the beginning of a feud. You wanted drama so I'm giving you drama.

Girls VS Boys:** Chapter 2**

**Max**

**I walked into room 415 and sat down at a random desk. I was pretty early so not many students were here yet. The room was simple. It had cream walls and desk lined up in neat rows waiting for students to fill them. There was one teachers desk in the front but it was lacking a teacher. Behind the desk was a stark white white board with a single black marker waiting under it. Seeing as I had a minute before class started I reached into my bag and pulled out **_**Vampire Academy**_** by Richelle Mead and started reading. Soon, other students started filing in and filling the seats around me and I realised that it was almost time for class to start.**

"**Excuse me!" I heard an extremely annoying voice shout just inches away from me. I looked up at Sara and got ready for her to continue screaming at me for some unreasonable thing, probably.**

"**Yes?" I asked as politely as I could.**

"**You're in my seat!" she screeched.**

"**We've been here for like, an hour. We don't have assigned seats," I explained very slowly, so that she could understand what I was saying.**

"**Well I want to sit THERE!" she yelled and shoved me out of the seat.**

**Oh no, she did not just do that. I stood up calmly and picked up my stuff. I used all my strength and shoved her out of the chair and across the room. She landed with a loud "oomph" and an ugly scowl.**

**I smiled triumphantly and sat back in my chair. Just then, the teacher walked in. Sara, being the pretty little teachers' pet she was, had no choice but to back down and be the pretty little nice girl she pretended to be. ****I had a feeling that this wasn't over. With someone like Sara, it never was going to be.**

**The class almost put me to sleep. Even the incident with Sara was more interesting. Right before my eyes drifted shut, the bell rang and I probably jumped ten feet into the air. I picked up my belongings, mumbling some rather colorful words under my breath. I placed my books back in my locker, seeing that I didn't need them for gym, the next class.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I wrinkled my nose as I walked into the old gymnasium that smelt like old socks and sweat. There were already people in there warming up. Everyone was dressed in gym attire. However, in Sara's case, she was wearing extremely short cut off shorts and a cut off tee-shirt and she was doing very revealing dance moves for her warm up. There was a crowd consisting of mostly guys and a few girls wanting to become more like her. I rolled my eyes and made my way a crossed the gym to the girls locker room.**

**I quickly changed into a less revealing version of Sara's outfit, and wondered how long the teachers would let her get away with her wardrobe.**

**I sat down on the bleachers and waited for the teacher to come in. Boys started filling the seats around me, and I wondered why. Our classes were usually separate, with regards to gender. As I was milling over my thoughts, the gym teachers entered through the old double doors that announced their entrance with a loud squeak. There were two teachers - one for the guys, and one for us girls.**

**The teachers stopped in front of the group of teenagers who were chatting happily while others continued grumbling about the fact that they didn't have any friends or boyfriends or girlfriends in this class. I'm happy to admit that I was one of those people.**

**Mrs. White cleared her throat in an attempt to get all the students around her to pay attention. After, like, ten minutes of this, I was fed up with them.**

**I stood up and yelled "SHUT IT!".**

**Silence immediately filled the gym and everyone turned to look at me. I sat down calmly and turned my attention to the two gym teachers who were gaping at me. I smiled sheepishly and looked down. The guys teacher snapped out of it and he started explaining what we were going to be doing this period.**

"**As you know, we usually don't combine classes. But since it is the first day of school, we decided it would be okay," Mr. Lacy explained.**

**Before he could continue, everyone began chattering away, excited about the prospect of having a combined gym lesson. Both the teachers looked at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrow, silently saying, 'You have got to be kidding me'. They must have understood because the other teacher ****blew her whistle.**

**After a very boring and long class about the rules of gym we all trudged into the locker rooms and changed.**

**I hurried to my locker so I wouldn't be late for class. I had Health next and then lunch. I couldn't wait for lunch. I was so hungry. I grabbed my books and headed to the room. As I was fighting with the map and trying to weave in and out of the students walking through the hall, I managed to run into someone.**

**I fell to the floor, and my books scattered around me. I scowled and scrambled to pick them all up when another set of much bigger hands began to help me. I looked up to the person I ran into and I was stunned. I sat dumbly on the floor, gaping at Fang as he picked my last book up. He looked down and smirked. I shook my head and began standing up only to slip and fall on my butt again.**

**I was glaring at the floor when a hand appeared in front of me. I knew it belonged to Fang but I obviously needed help so I took it and he pulled me to my feet.**

"**Um. Thanks," I mumbled and grabbed my books from him.**

**I tried to push past him but he stepped in front of me, causing me to run into him.**

"**Oh my gosh I think I just ran into a freaking **_**wall**_**!" I exclaimed.**

**He smirked and I just then realized I said that out loud. A light blush crept onto my face. I was grumbling to myself about how stupid I was when Fang started talking.**

"**So I heard about your little fight with Sara."**

"**Yeah she wanted me to move," I told him still trying to get past.**

"**Well why didn't you just move?" he asked curiously.**

"**Because I was there first." I looked over his shoulder to see Jade and Skylar.**

"**Look," I told him, "as much fun as it is standing in the middle of the hall talking to you I need to get to class." My voice was flowing with sarcasm.**

**I saw hurt flash in his eyes but before I even knew it was there, it was gone. He silently stepped aside and I hurried past before he changed his mind.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I scrambled to a empty seat in the back of the class room in between Skylar and Jade. Both of them were giving me looks saying they saw what happened in the hall way and that we would talk about it at lunch. Now I wasn't really looking forward to lunch any more. I slouched further in my seat, hoping that I would disappear. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hello people. So what did you think? I should have had this chapter up like a week ago but I procrastinate. Well that and I'm trying to make the chapters longer and worth reading. Anyway want to know what you think so please tell me what you like, what you think needs to be better etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Im BACKKKKKK!!!! –dodges flaming arrow- Okay, okay I know that it has been FOREVER since I have updated but im currently almost done with the next chapter. I have one of my friends bugging me to update now so they should come sooner. (WOO GO KIRSTYN AKA kirstyn-jb) I should have the next chapter sent off to my beta (WOO alexa35) probably at the latest 2 days or so. Oh P.S go check out kirstyn-jb's story. It is AWESOME!! **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Girls Vs. Boys: Chapter 3**

**Max:**

I slowly walked through the mile-long lunch line, hoping that the bell would ring before I got through it. I snorted at the thought. I knew they were going to interrogate me sooner or later, so I should just get it over with. I paid for my food and made my way across the crowded room to my friends.

I sat down in one of the old, brightly colored chairs and began eating.

Jade was chewing on a granola bar and Skylar was staring at me, waiting for me to talk.

"What?" I asked, sticking my sandwich in my mouth.

"So…" Jade dragged the "o", making the word last forever. I gave them a look and continued eating. I wasn't going to tell them anything unless they asked.

"We saw you talking to Nick," Skylar started.

I nodded.

"Why were you talking to him?" Jade questioned, taking it from Skylar.

"I ran into him in the hall and he wouldn't let me by," I told them matter-of-factly.

"Ooooooooh," they chorused in unison, and started giggling and shooting me looks. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at them questioningly, before returning to my food.

"He likes you," Skylar said, after a pause.

I scoffed and shoved a carrot into my mouth.

"Why would he like me?" I said, to no one in particular.

"Indeed, why would anyone like you?" came a nasal voice from behind. I slowly turned around and met Sara. Ooh, what a shocker.

The only reaction I gave was to roll my eyes, and she did not seem to like that.

"I mean you have horrible fashion sense and look at your hair. Did you cut it with a weed-whacker or something?" she asked, trying to provoke me.

" Look, you little-" I cut Jade off before she could finish showing off her colourful range of vocabulary to the world.

"Jade. Not helping." She smiled sheepishly and quickly put a ketchup-covered fry in her mouth to keep it occupied.

I turned slightly to face Sara. I slowly took in the hot pink barely-there shirt only going right to the bottom of her ribs. Then the black spandex shorts that was almost swimsuit bottoms.

I turned back around again and faced my friends.

"And _I_ have horrible fashion sense?" I asked.

Skylar almost snorted milk out of her nose but luckily she covered it with her hand, and I had to thump Jade on the back to stop her from choking on another French fry.

"Why you little whore!" Sara screamed shrilly.

Suddenly, the lunch room became eerily quiet. So quiet that, if someone dropped a pen, it would echo loudly. I took my time to turn to look at her with steam practically coming out of my ears. She had no right to call me a whore.

"Me?" I asked, and got out of my chair.

"No duh," she responded, and flicked her hair. "Who else would I be talking to?" I could feel the eyes of interested spectators flick between the both of us as we exchanged words.

"How am I the whore? Do you not see what you are wearing?" I said as simply as I could, trying not to yell. She snorted.

"I know you are after Nick," Sara said smugly, and smirked at me. I stared at her for a moment before scoffing.

"I think you have finally lost your mind." I snorted, and got back to my seat. "I don't want to have anything to do with him."

I calmly put a fry into my mouth. Skylar and Jade were staring at me in shock. 'Oooo's' and 'burn's' filled the room, and when I turned around one last time to look at Sara, her mouth was hung open in shock.

"You know, if you don't close your mouth, you'll start catching flies," I told her with a smirk. "I'm sure you wouldn't like to appear like a frog, now, would you?"

She immediately snapped her jaw shut and silently stomped away, with her little posse scrambling to keep up. I turned to face my friends. We sat in silence for almost a minute then all burst out laughing.

"I- can't - believe- she- called- you- a- whore." Skylar choked out between fits of laughter. I abruptly stopped laughing and glared at the door Sara disappeared through.

I was mumbling some incoherent words when he sat down across from Skylar. Her eyes bugged out when she saw who it was.

Fang turned towards me.

"So what was that about?" he asked questioningly and raised an eyebrow. "Give them twenty minutes and rumors will be going all around the school." He shrugged, and leaned back against the chair.

I turned to look at my friends and then burst out laughing. They were sitting exactly how they were two minutes ago. They had their eyes bugged out so much I thought they would fall out onto their lunch tray, their mouths hung open in shock with forks filled with food stopped in mid-bite. Fang turned to see what I was laughing at and cracked a smile.

In all of my years of sharing the same classes with him, I have never, not once, seen him smile. It made my stomach flip.

Wait. What? I stopped laughing and scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Why was I feeling this way? I mean I guess he was good looking but I don't _like _him. I can't. That would be really stupid.

I shrugged it off and looked at my dumbfounded friends.

"Jade," I said. "Skylar." Still nothing.

"Sitting there looking like idiots is not going to do anything good for you," I tried again. Still no response. Fang looked at me enquiringly, and I sighed. Time for a new approach.

"OH MY GOSH!" I squealed. "IT'S TAYLOR LAUTNER!"

They snapped their jaws close and frantically looked around, trying to find the celebrity. Seeing the expressions on their face when they realized he wasn't here made me burst out laughing again.

People were now starting to stare but I just couldn't stop laughing. Both of my friends along with the extra, unwanted guest were looking at me like they were ready to drag me off to the nut house.

I, with much difficulty I might add, calmed myself down and stopped laughing. I took a few deep breaths and then turned back to Jade and Skylar.

"That was hilarious!" I told them. They just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked. Skylar nodded slightly in the direction of Fang. I shrugged and continued eating, seeing that, with all the drama, we only had like 3 minutes until our next class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I was walking towards my house when I heard my name being called. I stopped and looked around but saw nothing. So I continued strolling along at a lazy pace. Once again I stopped on account of my name being called. Though this time when I looked I saw someone jogging towards me. Someone with a long black head of hair and almost black eyes. I groaned inwardly and turned back around picking up the pace.

"Max!" he yelled again, but this time he sounded closer to me.

"Crap, crap, crap," I whispered to myself, as he was quickly closing the distance between us no matter how fast I walked.

He slowed down once he was next to me.

"Hey," Fang said. He seemed out of breath.

I turned my head slightly to let him know I was listening and did nothing more than that.

"Well I don't usually do this considering it is the first day and all…" he started, and ran his hand through his hair.

Wow, Mr. Silent Fang was babbling. I cut him off.

"If you're going to ask me out then I'm just going to stop you right there." I turned into my driveway leaving a very confused Fang behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Since it took me FOR-EV-ER to update I'm going to give you another chapter. :D **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

The first week of school passed by semi-quickly and soon it was time for everything to get up and running. ( i.e. dances, newspaper, clubs, sports, ect,)

I was in my English class walking out when the teacher, Mr. Beecham, called me back. I was replaying the last couple of days in my head trying to figure out what I was in trouble for.

"Max," he said as I approached his desk.

"I wanted to offer you a spot in the school newspaper." I was about to politely when he continued seeing what I was about to do.

'It will be an anonymous column. You will be writing a piece every other week showing the female view of all school activities. The weeks that you aren't writing there will be one of your fellow classmates writing the male point of view of the same activities."

"That sounds really cool and all but I don't think it's for me," I told him honestly. "I'm not a very good writer and I really don't like going to all this school stuff."

"You may think you are a horrible writer but you really aren't. You are one of the best writers we have at this school." I looked at him, astounded.

"Not to mention that you will get extra credit," he slowly added on. That got me. I needed all the help I could get when it came to school work.

"Fine," I said, annoyed. "When is that first activity and when does this paper have to be in?"

He smiled and handed me a piece of paper explaining everything. Without looking at it I shoved it in my backpack and made my way to my next class, gym.

______________________________________________________________________________

In the last class of the day I finally remembered the column and was curious to what I had to write about first. So being the stupid person that I am I pulled out the paper and read the bolded lettering of the first 'activity'.

'**The homecoming dance'**

You have. Got to. Be. KIDDING ME!!! I could feel my face slowly begin to redden with anger. Suddenly the bell rang and I jumped up, shoved anyone who was in the way out and stormed down the hall in search of my friends to blow off some steam. (See, I told them all about this column during lunch).

When I finally found Jade I shoved the paper in her face. She took the paper out of my hand and looked at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"Read what I have to do for my first activity," I told her impatiently.

She read the bolded lettering and burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny!" I yelled.

"You- Have- to- wear- a- dress-" she gasped between laughter.

My mouth hung open in shock which only made her start on another round of laughter. By now Skylar was here. She raised her eyebrows and Jade handed her the paper.

When Skylar read the paper she tried to suppress a giggle -which didn't work by the way- that turned into a fit of laughter.

During this whole thing I was glaring and rolling my eyes at them. When they were finished they both had grins covering two thirds of their faces.

"Oh no. What now?" I knew I didn't want to know but being the dumb stupid that I am I asked.

"Well…." Jade started.

"If you're going to homecoming…" Skylar continued

"You're going to need a dress," Jade finished. No. No, no, no, NO!

"No, no, no, NO!" I expressed my thoughts.

"We get to go SHOPPING!" Jade screamed the last word.

"Oh really?" someone said behind me. I turned around to see Iggy.

"IGGY!" We all screamed tackling him to the ground. You may all be very confused. Let me explain. Iggy was our best friend since like the seventh grade until he moved the summer after eighth grade. Now apparently, he was back.

"Thanks for the warning Ig," I told him climbing off the floor.

"Yeah," he said, "Surprises are fun. Anyway I heard we get to go shopping."

"Ughhhhh…" I groaned.

"I see it is against Max's will….Again" Iggy sighed.

"Well lets go then" Jade all but pulled out of the building. We climbed into Iggy's car. I slid across the smooth seats and rested my head against the cool window hoping that this would be over soon.

We pulled into the crowded mall parking lot. I opened my eyes then quickly closed them hoping that when I opened them again I would be home in bed.

I opened one eye slightly but still saw the horror of the mall in front of me.

'This is going to be one long afternoon,' I told myself as I climbed out of the car and allowed myself to be pulled into the crowd.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. In this there will be outfits that I will attempt to describe but I will be posting the links on my profile!! Also I have decided to give Iggy his sight back! GO ME!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Girls Vs Boys chapter 5... I think….

I let Jade and Skylar drag me through the mall, forcing me into dresses here and there, but it was mostly them trying the stuff on. We decided that since it was getting late and we still had homework we had to do then this store would be our last today.

"Omg! Max!" I heard Jade exclaim for behind the dressing room door. I had just finished trying on a pink, ruffled dress that I detested. They forced me into it. I swear.

"I found the PERFECT dress for you!"

"That's what you said about this one!" I protested pointedly, while trying to untangle myself from the now frilly pink blob on the floor.

"I have to agree with her, Max," Iggy commented. I rolled my eyes to myself and stuck my hand out the door of the dressing room, waiting for her to hand it to me.

"YES!" Jade said while handing the PERFECT dress for me. Please note the sarcasm.

I put the blue dress on. It went mid-thigh and the skirt was some-what puffy. It was strapless and at the waist it had a flower. Part of the top was sequined.

I walked out to show them the dress without even looking in the mirror. I'd probably look horrible anyway, but hey, at least this was better than that pink ..._thing_. I looked at them expectantly, expecting some witty comment about how terrible I looked.

Their mouths dropped. I take what I said back. Did i really look that bad?

"What?" I asked.

They just stared.

"Okay. I'm going back in to change." I stepped back into the dressing room and shut the door.

Apparently they came to their senses after I slammed the door shut.

Then they attacked me with shoes.

"Try these on!" came Skylars voice.

First there came a pair of blue satin pumps.

"HEY!" I yelled. "How do you expect me to walk in these death traps you call shoes!?"

I heard giggling and deep laughter outside the door. I stopped, my hands with the shoes clutched in them in mid air. Deep laughter? Iggy doesn't laugh that deep. Huh. I've heard that laugh before.

I instantly dropped the pile of shoes I was currently holding. No. It can't be. Again I picked up the shoes. I saw a pair of black, open toed pumps.

"Oooh," I said out loud.

I put the shoes on and stood up. Surprisingly, they weren't that hard to walk in. I tottered and stopped in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection.

'_Wow_', I thought. '_I don't actually look that bad._'

Without even thinking, I opened the door. What I saw made me halt in shock.

There with my two, now three, best friends smirking was Fang and a little blonde-haired girl. I blushed a deep red and attempted to hurry back into the dressing room but before I could reach the door, Iggy grabbed my arm pulling me towards Fang.

"What are you doing?!" I hissed in his ear, indignant.

"What ever do you mean Maxie?" His voice was just below shouting. I glared as I heard and saw my friends and the unwanted guest (He seems to be that a lot lately) laughing.

As we stopped in front of the group of teenagers (And the little girl), Iggy let go of my arm and acted as if I wasn't dragged over there.

Now Fang openly gaped at me. His mouth was opened and all. Like. His jaw seriously dropped. Was that even possible?

"If you don't close your mouth you're going to catch flies." As soon as I said that his jaw snapped shut.

" Wow. Max in a dress. I never though I'd see the day."

I glared at him. You see usually when I glare at people they at least flinch. It didn't affect him at all. There was no reaction. Nothin'. Nada. Zip.

"Well I'm gonna go change and pay for this dress," I told them heading back in the direction of the changing rooms. I glanced down at the price tag:

**$349.99**

What!?!?

"What!?!?!?" I almost screamed.

I turned around with a pale face gaping at my two girl friends. Both Jade and Skylar's shoes suddenly became very interesting to them. I stomped back over to them nearly falling because of the shoes I was currently wearing.

"And HOW do you expect me to PAY for these?!" I all but shouted at them.

"Well…" Skylar started.

"We were going to help out but-" I cut Jade off.

"With WHAT?! You spent all of YOUR money buying YOUR dresses."

"Yeah that was the but."

"Relax Max. How bad could it be?" Iggy said reaching for the tag under my arm.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wow," was all he could manage. I detected the hilarity in his voice.

"I'm not even going to see how much the shoes are," I grumbled.

"Here Max," Fang spoke up, rummaging his pocket.

"Oh no. You're not going to pay for it either." I ran, well, yeah, ran as well as I could in heals, back to the dressing room. I stripped the dress off and removed the shoes as fast as I could without damaging them.

After putting my jeans and tee shirt back on, I walked out and shoved them into Fangs arms.

"Make yourself useful and put these away." I turned towards the others. "I'm leaving, are you guys coming or not?"

With that I walked out of the store without taking a second glance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**FANGS point of view:**

After Max and her group of friends left me standing there holding the dress I turned towards Angel. She was looking at a shirt. She turned towards me and told me simply:

"You should buy it for her." Then turned back to the shirt.

I didn't need convincing. You wouldn't either if you had seen Max in it.

I walked up to the cashier and plopped the items on the counter. The guy looked at me funny before ringing it up and putting it in a garment bag.

I swung it over my shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Lets roll, sis!" I shouted over my shoulder at Angel.

________________________________________________________________________

**-Gasp- I finished a c**h**apter. Woo go me. I don't have** **to wear my wrist thing anymore so I can type again. I gave you Fangs POV and introduced another character. Angel is now in the story. She is going to be 15 and the rest of them are going to be 17. I just want to point out something really quick. Did anyone notice how I didn't make the 'mean' girl Lissa or Bridgid? Yeah I just thought I would point that out cuz' all the other AH/AU stories I come across have them for the 'mean' girl. Oh yeah. Im different. Woo. **

**Sorry its short -_- **


	6. im sorry

**Hello my faithful readers. Yes I happen to still be alive and you all are probably ready to kill me with my lack of updates. And I know this is going to be the worst excuse EVER but I have writters block and then this idea for another shorter story is swimming around in my head. It wont leave me alone. I have I think the first chapter of it written and some of the second. It will be up soon. But sadly I wont be able to handle two stories so this one is going on Hiatus. Yeah I suck but look out for my next story. Its called Masquerade. Its another Maximum Ride fanfic and it will be up soon. **

**Summery:**

**At Max's Sweet Sixteen Masquerade Bash an unknown hottie kisses Max at the stroke of midnight. Max is determined to find out who it was even though all she knows about him is that he goes to her school. **

**So whatcha think? I know you would just want me to continue this one but im going to have to get this one out before im going to be able to focus on GVSB. I will do my best to keep it updated and try to squeeze some ideas out of my head. Please don't kill me. **

**Thank you for reading this and supporting me. Without you guys I wouldn't even be able to write. And thank you to Alexa35 for beta-ing both this story and Masquerade.**

**Since I have decided this is the longest autors note ever im going to go now.**

**Peace out**

**~demrifancy **


End file.
